Reichstag of Großgermania
| leader1_type = Emperor | leader1 = Michael von Preußen | party1 = NUPG | election1 = 7 June 2009 | leader2_type = Ministerpräsident | leader2 = Horst Köhler | party2 = NUPG | election2 = 12 December 2008 | leader3_type = | leader3 = | party3 = | election3 = | leader4_type = | leader4 = | party4 = | election4 = | leader5_type = | leader5 = | party5 = | election5 = | leader6_type = | leader6 = | party6 = | election6 = | members = 760 | structure1 = Großgermania Reichstag Structure 2010.svg | structure1_res = 150px | political_groups1 = National Unionist Party (378) Independents (left-wing) (177) Independents (right-wing) (163) Independents (centrist) (42) | voting_system1 = | last_election1 = 4 January 2010 | meeting_place = Neue Reichstagsgebäude, Nordhausen | website = http://reichstag.reg.gß/ | footnotes = Michael was first coronated as Emperor on 12 December 2008, but was replaced by Alexandra von Nassau during a ''coup d'état'' from 21 May—7 June 2009.}} }} The title of this article contains the character 'ß'. Where it is unavailable or not desired, the name may be represented as '''Reichstag of Grossgermania'.'' The Imperial Diet of Greater Germania ( : Reichstag der Großgermania) is the highest-level political body in Großgermania. It is democratically elected anually by the population of the Empire, and consists of one member for every hundred thousand citizens (it currently has 760 members). Members are elected through a ; all candidates can campaign nation-wide. No person can serve more than one term successively. The Reichstag was established by the Constitution of Großgermania, based on the principles of National Unionism. A unicameral body, the Reichstag cannot pass legislation of its own accord (a power reserved to the Emperor), although it routinely makes recommendations to the Emperor on legislative matters. The purpose of the Reichstag is to exert moderating influence on the Emperor, and it can veto any of his decisions within fourteen days of the release of an imperial decree. Although technically the Emperor can make decisions without the express approval of the Reichstag, it is common-place for him to make a speech before the assembly and ask for their approval before any major decision is made. As the Emperor has no power to make economic decisions (which is reserved to a separate assembly, the Witenagemot), similarly the Reichstag has no power to reverse economic decisions. The vote of both the Reichstag and the Witenagemot, along with the approval of the Emperor, is needed to amend the Constitution. The only political party represented in the Reichstag is the National Unionist Party of Großgermania, which controls 378 of the 760 seats in the assembly. The other seats are held by independent members, which, for administrative and seating purposes, are divided into left-wing, right-wing, and centrist members. The Reichstag is presided over by a Ministerpräsident (currently Horst Köhler), who is appointed by the Emperor and receives no vote (except in case of deadlock). The assembly convenes in the New Reichstag Building in the capital, Nordhausen. Records of Reichstag sessions are published along with Witenagemot proceedings in Parliamentary Proceedings, distributed free of charge by the Imperial Observer. History :Main article: The first Reichstag was convened in Quierzy-sur-Oise (in what is now the Empire of the French), part of the , by in 754. Upon the formation of the in 962 (sometimes given as 800), the Reichstag was institutionalized as the parliament. Following the collapse of the Empire in 1806, the term went unused until the formation of the -dominated in 1867. The Reichstag lasted until the abolition of the in 1945. The and, subsequently, used the term (Federal Diet), and the was governed by the (People's Chamber). remained under a foreign military occupation until in 1990. Following the Unification of Germania and the foundation of Großgermania in 2008, the term Reichstag was reintroduced for the parliament. See also *Ministerpräsident of Großgermania *Witenagemot *Großgermanian general election, 2009 Category:Government and Politics of Großgermania Category:National legislatures